Hello again
by music4mysoul
Summary: Dana&Logan split up after gratuation and lost contact. However, they seperately still stayed in touch with the others. When two of their best friends decide to tie the knot they are confronted by their feelings for each other
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again**

A/N: I got some feedbacks from my last story „Behind these Hazel eyes"( you might want to check it out ;)) telling me not to leave the ending as it was. Well this was meant to be an one-part fic and I'm not gonna add further chapters, however I'm writing a new, hopefully longer one, I hope I can envision my idea. Please let me know if you like it and excuse grammatical errors because english is not my native language.

2nd A/N: I had to remove this story due to technical complications. But I uploaded it again so please review.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't anything

Summary: Dana&Logan split up after gratuation and lost contact ( meaning Dana never left). However, they seperately still stayed in touch with the others. When two of their best friends decide to tie the knot they are confronted by their feelings for each other.

"Peep – Peep – Peep" Logan Reese was startled by the annoying sound of his alarm clock. Groggily he hit the snooze button and buried his face deeper into his pillow. He shut his eyes, trying to ignore the sun, which had successfully replaced the soothing darkness of the room with the bright light of a Saturday morning. Giving up the thought of drifting into sleep again, he swung his legs to the ground and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. Over the years he'd gotten a lot taller and the results of weekly workout were pretty visible. It is well known Logan was a player back in high school and now with his 24 years he still had the ability to charm the ladies.

However Logan didn't had much time admiring himself because suddenly he was hit by a wave of nausea and the next thing he knew his face was hanging in the toilet throwing up the contents of last night's clubbing session. Wiping his mouth with a wet towel he made his way to one of the bathroom's cupboards in search of some aspirine.

Head pounding and and stomach turning Logan wanted nothing more to do than crawling back to bed and sleeping the obviously much too fun night off.

RING!RING!

He winced at the shrilling noice his phone made but followed the sound which lead him to his couch. He fingered behind the pillows and finally got a hold of his phone. "Logan Reese here, this better be important, calling me in the middle of – glancing at his watch he realised that he slept 'til over noon, - ehm lunch." He got snickering from the other side of the line as response.

" Good morning to you too, Logan!" Chase Matthews' overly cheerful voice blared through the phone. "Did you have a good night?" Logan rolled his eyes. "Not really, but you must have gotten really lucky, your voice sounds like Nicole's."

Now, it was Chase's turn to roll his eyes. "You really know how to flatter someone Logan, but yeah, I actually got really lucky yesterday. Me and Zoey-" "Eww, you don't really want to tell me what you and Zoey did right, I mean we're buds and everything but I don't have to know everything about your sexual acti-" Chase's cheeks started to turn into a nasty shade of red. " God no, that's just gross." He ignored the mumbling from Logan which sounded suspiciously like "Like you'd know" and tried to not picture anything Logan might have implied. "Actually, what I wanted to say before you put this horrible - not so my idea – image in my head was, me and Zoey got engaged! I asked her yesterday and she said yes! Can you believe it, we're actually getting married!"

Logan smirked. Now Chase was officially turning into Nicole, but he decided to wait until the wedding to tease him about it. "Congrats man, I kinda expected this to happen soon, I mean you two have been together since the PCA times." Chase smiled thoughtfully. "Yeah, like you and D- " He mentallly slapped himself. Sore subject. "Well, nevermind, I actually wanted to ask if you'll be one of my groomsmen." Logan dismissed Chase's previous comment. "Definitely man, I'm gonna have you a bachelor party you'll never forget." Chase smiled. "Oh, I'm sure about that Logan." Logan smiled devilish. "So, now that that's settled, you'll have to excuse me, work is calling (it wouldn't have if he hadn't been bugged by the phone call:))." "Yeah, how's the firm going anyway?" After college, Logan took over some of his father's business and he showed suprisingly good talent. Logan sighed. "Same old, same old, though I have like a bunch of paperwork to look through. "Well man, I don't wanna stop you then, but you're expected next saturday. Zoey's having this whole dinner thing planned out." "Count on me and give Zo my love. Bye Chase!" " Later Logan."

Shaking his head, Logan turned his phone off. It's about damn time the two get married.

He was happy for them but the conversation got him reminded of Dana. Chase wasn't so successful in trying to cover mentioning her name.

He hadn't seen Dana in six years. Wow, he hadn't realised so much time had already past. Last he heard of she was a pretty well known author, living somewhere in California. He wondered how she was doing. If she still knew him, if she still thought of him. "Don't kid yourself Logan, you two were highschool sweethearts, nothing more." Dismissing these thoughts he went to take a shower.

A/N: I know Logan's father is working in the film industry but let's just pretend he in his powerful position has some firms, one of them being Logan's responsibility. Please review, I'm open for ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews, they really make my day. I do have an idea where this story is leading to but I'm open for new ideas and want to hear your opinions. So review and make me happy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, probably never will

**Chapter 2**

It was half past twelve on a regular Saturday morning as a petite brunette stumbled across her apartment in search of her second shoe. Hopping on one feet while trying to zip her boot she cursed audibly to herself when the sound of her cellphone ringed through the rooms. Trying her best not to fall over various items on the floor she grabbed her phone and spoke out of breath.

"Whoever this is, make it quick, I'm running late."

"I know, considering you were supposed to show up half an hour ago!" Dana rolled her eyes, still balancing on one heel.

"Hey Zoey, I' know I'm late but I had this huge accident in the bathroom today with this thing, it was totally attacking me, I swear it was like the size of a rat and getting rid of it took like hours, you know me and little ugly animals don't get along so well."

Zoey smirked. "Sure Dana, how could I've not think about that, you are forgiven, but now move your butt over here, Nicole's been whining about being hungry since we got here." There was some grumpy mumbling from Zoey's line which Dana unmistakenly made out as Nicole's voice.

" Tell Miss Drama to eat before we meet( A/N:that's an unintentional rhyme) , because don't count on me ever being punctual. Zoey laughed. "I'll let her know, see ya in a few. "Yep, bye."

Turning her cellphone off, Dana pulled her second boot from under her coffee table with a triumphant smile. After gotten fully dressed she stuck her cellphone into her purse and grabbed her coat from the couch. Satisfied with her appearance she turned off the lights after making a mental note to clean up the mess she's cause since she's moved in two months prior.

Twenty minutes later Dana's Mercedes turned up in front of Albino's where she, Nicole and Zoey have been going to on a regular basis since her move from San Francisco to LA.

Walking into the restaurant she searched the tables for two familiar faces when a voice perched through the restaurant. "Dana, we're here!"

Cringing slightly at the volume, Dana turned around and made her way quickly to the table she assumed the shout came from. Her instinct proved her right because halfway through her walk she saw two hands frantically waving her over to one of the tables by the window. Rolling her eyes Dana fastened her walk to save herself from further humilation.

"I'm here, I'm here turn it down Nicole!" She plobbed into an empty chair and pulled off her coat.

"I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting but it wasn't necessary of you to wait for me, you should have just ordered something."Dana smiled apologetically at her two friends.

"See, I told you Zoey, she wouldn't mind if we start without her, but no, you had to insist on us waiting and my stomach feels like it has a hole!" Nicole complained and patted her stomach dramatically.

" Don't exaggarate, Nicole, Dana's here now, you can order as much as you can eat." Zoey motherly tone caused both Dana and Nicole to smile and Nicole answered mockingly.

"Yes, mum." Zoey glared playfully at her and the three girls fell back into their usual banter.

"So Zoey, you said you wanted to tell us something?" Nicole asked while pushing back her plate signaling her cravings for food were finally satisfied. Zoey smiled broadly."Actually yeah, I have to tell you guys something important. Remember when I said that Chase had been acting weird for weeks? Well, I know why now." Dana raised her eyebrows in confusion as Zoey rumaged through her purse.

"I wanted to wait until Dana arrived ,so here!" She slid on a silver band and stuck out her hand sporting a georgous diamond ring.

Both Nicole's and Dana's eyes widened and they had to force themselves to shut their mouths before Nicole screamed in delight. "Oh my gosh, Zoey, you are engaged! Chase finally asked you, oh my gosh, I'm so happy, but wait, you are engaged, right, I mean a giant rock on your ring finger usually symbolises that one is engaged but-"

"Shut up Nicole!" Dana put her hand before her friend's mouth to keep her from talking. Turning her attention on Zoey's hand she gushed." Zoey, I'm so happy for you, this is great!"

Zoey was practically beaming by now. "It is, isn't it! I know that we've been together for so long now but I didn't think he would propose to me."

Nicole snorted. "Oh, please this guy has been in love with you since we've first come to PCA, I'm suprised it didn't happen in high school."Dana nodded. "Yep, I have to aggree on this, you two are just meant to be!"

Zoey blushed. "Thank you guys, I'm so happy, Chase really is the one." "So, when's the date, where will the wedding be, will you have an outdoor ceremony, what kind of cake will you have-" Nicole asked in one breath. "Whoah, Nicole, the proposal was just yesterday, I haven't even thought that far, besides I have to hear Chase's opinion about everything, too."

Dana snorted. "Oh please, he's a guy, guys don't care about cakes or any wedding related stuff, let people who actually have a clue about it take care of this, honey." Zoey smiled. "I hope you'd say that, because I wanted to know if you guys would be my bridesmaids?"

Nicole threw her arms around her friend and let out a squeal. "Aww Zoey this means so much to me, of course!" Even Dana couldn't supress a happy giggle as, she too enveloped her best friend into a hug. " Wow, Zoey, I don't know what to say, this is really big!" "Exactly and that's why I want the two of you to be there, going through all this pre-married stuff with me, dressing up in wedding dresses, taste cakes, choose table cloths, all the things Chase wouldn't want to do with me anyway."

Dana gave Zoey's hand a squeeze and watched her friend's face which was practically glowing, with a smile as she tried to answer everything Nicole was asking. Examining Zoey's engagement ring once again, she tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach as she fumbled with her own, bare left hand.

A/N: I know there isn't much happening right now but I promise all the drama will come in the next chapters, I just feel like making some fillers to avoid confusion. Please read and review, constructive critism is very welcome!

A/N: So, I hope you liked that chapter, please review and and don't be shy to leave a critical comment, I could always use some tips!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

A/N: Hi guys, I am terribly sorry for having neglected this story for so long.

I was cut off from the internet for nearly 3 months, and to be honest my

motivation was simply nonexistent.

All of my stories were deleted from my computer, so I gotta try to walk

down memory lane to finish this.

Hope you like this chapter, thanks for the wait.

ups, nearly forgot:

Disclaimer: Don´t own a thing but my internet(thank god)

…………………………………………

"How do you think I should possibly make this due deadline?"-"Yes, I know, that I should have expected that to occur but-" "No, I am not bailing out on you." "Yes, Norman, the chapters will be done by then, it´s not like I have any other option."-"No, I´m not getting bitchy, this is just not-" – "Hello?..Norman?"

"Damn it!" Dana clenched the phone in her hand just to let it go flying onto the wall, hitting the ground of her apartment studio in shattering pieces.

Groaning at the sound, she slouched herself onto the floor, burying her head in her hands.

She was in trouble. Big trouble, to be candid, well more like enormous trouble, but if she were to keep looking for more fitting expressions she´d just end in big, pathetic sobs. And clearly she isn´t the sobbing person.

"Okay Dana, take a deep breath, everything´s going to be fine, you got everything under perfect control"

She never believed in the miraculous help of mumbling such phrases over and over again just to feel like there´s still light at the end of the tunnel or deadline, if you want to put it that way, and the situation she suddenly found herself caught in, didn´t exactly prove her wrong.

Dana knew that she was in trouble, long before her agent made that mad, ear -throbbing call. She was very aware of the press date. She knew exactly that her next book was supposed to be finished by the end of the week. She just didn´t expect that week to approach this fast.

And now she wasn´t only stuck in a downright mid-author crisis, no, she had to frickin´ organise a bachelorette party, too.

"Great timing there, Zoey, couldn´t you postpone your little fairytale afair to, lets say next decade?!"

Dana knew that she was being unreasonable and childish for blaming her friend for her lack of organisation and inspiration, but like always in life, luck, or in this case literature muses always seem to be on vacation at times you need them the most.

Touche.

Quickly dismissing those thoughts, she slowly got up, wiping her eyes, just in case she´d been caught in nighmare-ville and made her way to her cellphone, or more the pieces that gave away an impression of how cellphones shouldn´t look.

Another sigh escaped her throat. These moments make her curse her family for inheriting her this exploding amount of temper.

She needed a plan. A waterproof, steady, hurricane-resistable plan. Most importantly a faster-than-a-racing-car developed plan.

She had exactly 4 days and some crumbled hours to organise a mindblowing, never-to-forget party for Zoey. And baking cakes with the traditional round of drunk karaoke experience following up wouldn´t quite cut that theme.

She was thinking more of a hitch to Vegas with having to ask herself the next morning high standard intellectual questions like "Who are you again, and what does your Star Trek shirt do under my butt?"

Well, she could live without the Star Trek experience but summing it up, Dana felt the need to throw the biggest, most phenomenal bachlorette party, little goody-goody-pants Zoey would allow and god forbid, that needs a lot of organisation.

Silently cursing herself for what she was about to do, Dana reached for the item hidden under one of her clothes piled on the floor. Rolling her eyes at actually remembering it by heart, she dialed the number, preparing herself mentally for a very long and tiring talk.

"Hello? Oh my god, Dana, are you calling from your home phone? OMG, what happened, have you been robbed, where is your cell phone, you never called from your house before, is everything okay, should I call the cops- wait, why are you caling at 11 am, shouldn´t you still be asleep, is-"

Taking a deep breath to prevent herself from cutting that one-sided exciting call off, she put on her worst impression of a fake smile and rose her voice to a, for her understanding unbearable height of forced enthusiasm.

"Nicole, like to help me with the bachelorette party"

The next five minutes, Dana spent holding her head and patheticly whining into the pillow while trying to ignore Nicole´s singing and rambling over cupcakes and dressing up as nuns.

Was this a mistake?

A/N: I know, not much progress, but I am slowly developing a more or less reasonable plot, so keeping hanging in there, folks ;)

Reviews appreciated


End file.
